Common Sense
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: "Logan's biggest complaint about Remy was simply that Rogue did not think when she was around him (like when she held his charged card, for example)." When it came to the X-Men, what was common sense, anyways? Post series oneshot about Remy on the team. ROMY


**disclaimer! I don't own any marvel or X-Men Evo content!**

* * *

Logan's biggest complaint about Remy was simply that Rogue did not _think_ when she was around him (like when she held his charged card, for example). Or, when Scott tried to punish him with 5am Danger Room sessions. She insisted she do them too, since she gives Scott the same attitude.

She could deny it all she wanted; her near military discipline went out the window when the fellow southerner was around. Whether it was bickering, trying to one up each other, or sneaking glances; it didn't help her focus.

As the pair were washed up somewhere on the Canadian coast, he was inclined to agree. The Friends Of Humanity were just shooting at the Blackbird as the junior team hurriedly evacuated. What was supposed to be a routine riot diffusion mission quickly became more than they bargained for. She had been in the process of helping Rahne scramble into the jet just as Remy leaned out and grabbed Jaime, hoisting him up.

They made eye contact and smiled, her hair disheveled in the chaos. Sure, they'd argued the whole ride there, but they worked together as the two oldest members on the mission. Remy made a good X-Man.

"Is everyone _alright?!_" Ororo shouted from the cockpit, her voice shaking. She hadn't had time address her own, rampant claustrophobia with all the young lives at stake.

"Think so," Rogue called back, doing a quick headcount. "It's okay, this happens on the main team _all_ the-" That's when the Blackbird rocked, again. Without taking a second to think about anything she'd been taught, she launched herself into Remy and they both toppled out of the jet's open door. Dozens of New Mutants began shrieking, making Storm turn around.

"No!_ Rogue, Remy_!" Ororo shouted as they fell into the river below. A laser crashed where Remy had been standing moments before. The resident goth had saved his life. And, while he wasn't sure why she did that, he _really_ didn't know why she volunteered to fling herself into a moving body of water when she was a weak swimmer. Mystique and Destiny had always told her she had a skin condition, one that made it hard to go to the beach or the pool.

And now that her mutation was manifested, how would she be revived if something went wrong? That was the dilemma Remy found himself in now, staring down at a water-logged, unconscious Rogue. He slipped out of his coat, weighted with moisture. Dark hair clung to her face, tendrils in her mouth. Tangled strands the evidence of her struggle. Once again, her makeup had been sheered away by freezing waters. He stared at her classic features in annoyed concern. He had to think, fast. Her chest wasn't moving.

"What ya do_ dis_ for?" He wondered bitterly, imagining how they'd kill him if she threw her life for his. She didn't even seem to really _like_ him, anyway. It was anyone's guess why she always found her way to his orbit. He moved soaked hair from her face and grimaced, wishing he could've earned a better first kiss. He plugged her nose delicately and pressed her mouth to his. Shockingly cold. Sweet. No mutation. Her chest moved, but not a full breath. _'Not good,'_ He thought, pulling away to breathe again. Then, he remembered how she got sent on this mission to begin with.

_Scott had told Gambit to expect injuries in the Danger Room to intimidate him. But, he didn't mean Rogue and Piotr. One mistimed attack sent the hulking Russian's leg crashing into Rogue's narrow ribcage. Remy had participated in high intensity training to be an acolyte, despite his laid back attitude. The Danger Room was light work for him. But, he can see that hit hurt. Even if she has too much pride to admit it. _

_She stands up immediately, staggering as she tries to shift her weight comfortably. Each breath hurts. "It's fine," She answered, holding in a hiss of pain. Piotr's skin was normal, and he was white as a ghost._

_"No," Kitty insisted from experience. "It's not. I know from bumping into him." _

_"Rogue, I am..." He hadn't looked around him to make sure the more defensively challenged weren't around. He was normally good at that, but this was an example of how one mistake could lead to a lot of problems. "Please, forgive Piotr. I have brought shame to the Rasputin name." He held his hands up._

_"Your Danger Room scores are excellent, Piotr. But, friendly fire is a problem. Some teammates can't take bumps the way you can." Scott explained, taking the teachable moment as Logan examined Rogue. Her training by Mystique was showing through, and she'd been taught not to show weakness. But, as far as he's concerned, the girl could stand to complain a little more. 'Love to know when she's actually fine, for once.' _

_"Jus' give me a course to sit out, and-" She winced, and Logan saw it easily. He feels her side thinks__ at least two ribs are shifted out of position. _

_"Oh no, you're done. Peter was going full force. You're out for a week, then junior string while Hank monitors your healing." His face hardened as she got ready to complain. _

_"Junior? But-" _

_"No, buts. And no missions, either." He smirked at his own cleverness while she scowled at him._

_'Her ribs are bandaged!'_ He remembered, pulling a knife from his waist. He was gonna have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, but he would rather her be alive to hate him, than gone. He unclasped her uniform at the neck with shaking hands. He pulled it down to reveal vascular, white skin beneath the lycra. Her bust and ribs were bandaged tightly, and he'd need to cut her free.

He cursed to himself, praying nobody showed up at the most compromising time. He dragged the knife quickly, but carefully up her midsection and looked away once he reached her chest._ 'Bénir._' He thought to himself, struggling to be modest. When he leaned down to breathe, two grey, stormy eyes opened. He would've been happy if he wasn't so shocked. And, nose to nose with the girl. With the night air blowing on her chest. Her _naked_ chest. She inhaled in panic, her eyes going wider.

_"Rogue-"_

Her gloved fist rose and crashed with his nose on instinct, sending him tumbling back._ "Swamp rat.._." She rasped, choking up water for a long moment while he rubbed his face. Her lungs screamed to breathe, but her stomach demanded to rid her of water. All at once. He turned to her to yell when he remembered she was topless._ And,_ she very nearly drowned pushing him to safety. _"You-"_

He blushed, turning away with great effort as she continued to cough and wheeze._ "_Catch ya breath before ya yell at _moi, s'il vous plaît._" He's joking, but she hears a bit of concern in his voice. Rogue froze, however, when Logan grabbed Remy from behind, his eyes black. He held his claws to his face as Scott ran forward and tossed his jacket around Rogue. His cheeks were scarlet, eyes surely averted beneath his visor.

She had her uniform pressed against her, but she was still showing more skin than either man was accustomed to seeing. _"You,"_ Logan snarled, sounding inhuman.

"What's going_ on, here?_ Storm told us you two fell and sent us after your trackers!" Scott explained, his stare lingering on Gambit.

"Oh, I _think I know._.." Logan answered, pressing the blades to Remy's throat.

"Logan-"

_"Y'know _petite can't swim. She push me out de way of de laser, we_ both_ end up here." He held up the knife slowly. "Had to cut her_ bandages_ up so_ fille_ could breathe again, _d'accord_?" Logan growled, wondering if they should trust the former Acolyte's word. He was always finding a way to bother her. Scott stroked his chin pensively in the moonlight. "Y'rather Remy twiddle h't'umbs. Let'er turn_ blue_?" He was scowling at the rough man, now.

"She _can_ only doggy paddle..." Scott tried to hide his smile, never missing an opportunity to tease the girl. Rogue snorted as she pulled his jacket closer around her, shivering.

"Ah resent that. Left in _Gumbo's_ care, Ah coulda died..." She stared at him, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. Wondering if their lips had met, hoping they did. Why had she done it? Beats her. Remy grinned, despite being rendered immobile by Logan.

_"Chére_ save Remy life. Beginnin' t'think she like me,_ non?_" Logan snarled, eyeing the rough river rapids and thinking of Rogue's horrible swimming marks in the Danger Room. He released Remy, reluctantly. He would just be grateful she was alright.

"Ah don't know, _sugah._ _Ah_ wasn't the one found on top of you while ya topless." Remy chuckled as he pulled her to a stand.

"Fine den. Remy let ya _drown,_ next time." He told her playfully. Logan shook his head.

"Oh no, won't _BE_ a next time._ You two_ aren't goin' out on the same team, again. She did _perfectly fine_ avoidin' bodies of water before you, _pretty boy_." Now, Rogue was pouting. "All her common sense just... Goes _out_ the window..." He shook his head, feeling a headache come on. Scott chuckled, Logan used to say the same thing about him and a certain telepath.

"They say love _is_ the death of duty, Logan. Common sense,_ reasoning_, too..." He placed his hands behind his head comfortably. The glare from the water-logged girl was enough to silence him.

"C'mere,_ petite._" Remy opened his equally soaked trench coat with a lusty stare. The water made Rogue's uniform look painted on her, hidden by Cyclops' bulky jacket. _"Ya hear d'man. Remy keep ya warm._" When Rogue didn't immediately shoot his offer down, Logan wedged himself between, a sneer on his face.

_"Thanks_, lover boy." The cajun slapped his forehead as Logan sidled beside him. Rogue finally smiled. "Thought you'd _never_ ask."

**fin**


End file.
